1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signs and, more particularly, to a sign with an illuminated message that simulates the appearance of a neon sign.
2. Background Art
For over half a century, neon signs have been extensively used in advertising, particularly on store fronts and the like. Neon signs are desired for their intensity and their three dimensional look. Bright colors can be observed over a wide viewing angle.
Neon signs, however, have numerous drawbacks First of all, the signs are constructed by bending glass tubing Intricate bending steps are often required to produce a desired message. As a result, relatively highly skilled labor is required to manufacture such signs.
A further drawback with conventional neon signs is that each colored tube must be constructed with its own circuit. This often results in a maze of tubing which is unsightly when viewed at close range.
A further drawback with conventional neon tubes is that they are prone to breakage The glass tubing must be sufficiently thin to facilitate its bending. Further, the tubes, upon being bent, may be stretched so as to become thinner and even more brittle. Accidental bumping of the tubes could cause rupture thereof that releases the confined gas and requires reconstruction of an entire circuit.
A further drawback with neon signs is that they require transformers which are not only unsightly but prone to failure. It is very common to see certain circuits of neon signs flickering undesirably, which detracts from the appearance of the sign. It is also common for a failing transformer to produce an annoying humming noise which may be audible from a substantial distance away from the sign.
While the above problems have plagued the advertising industry for years, designers have contended with these problems for want of an alternative that produces a colorful, intense, three dimensional message comparable to the neon sign.